Te extrañare
by my-metal-blood
Summary: Hizo a un lado la tanga y me acarició un poco antes de penetrarme con los dedos. No paró de besarme el cuello, lo que hizo que emitiera un gemido. Eso lo excitó más, recargó su cuerpo contra el mío, lo que provocó que me asustara un poco...


**Bella's POV**

Mi nombre es Isabella, soy de la Chicago y durante mis años de universidad, hace apenas un par, me la pase "enamorada" de uno de los profesores. Emmett era uno de esos hombres llenos de misterios, culto, soltero, mujeriego; de unos 30 años tenía a muchas de las estudiantes a sus pies. Su físico le ayudaba enormemente, 1.80 de altura, piel pálida, una barba que le daba look de malo; después corroboré que bajo los jeans y playeras que comúnmente usaba se encontraba un cuerpo definido y musculoso.

En ese tiempo descubrí que era lo que yo tenía que ponía locos a los hombres. Con 22 años tenía cuerpo casi de adolescente, delgada mis proporciones eran mas bien pequeñas pero todo firme. Llegaba al 1.60 de altura, apenas talla 3 a los chicos les gustaba tomarme de la cintura y acercarme a su cuerpo para sentir mis nalguitas paradas; a otros les agradaba asomarse un poco a mi escote porque presentían que no usaba brasiere; los huesos de la cadera les provocaba curiosidad. Por mi parte, gozaba ponerme lipstik o gloss frente a ellos, entreabría un poco los labios y deslizaba el color sobre éstos… y no me quitaban la vista de encima.

Emmett siempre me gustó, nunca faltaba a las clases, le pedía ayuda extra y un buen día me decidí a actuar. Al final de curso, aproveché la poca afluencia de estudiantes y puse un poco más de esmero en mi apariencia. Deje mi cabello suelto, use maquillaje discreto a excepción de mis labios rojos, un top de tubo negro y ajustado resaltaba mis senos y mis pezones; una mini falda de mezclilla y botas con tacón alto para dejar en mejor posición mi trasero.

Llegué a la universidad buscando a Emmett, nos cruzamos en uno de los pasillos e inicie la plática. Con el pretexto de uno libros que quería mostrarle, lo llevé al laboratorio de fotografía. Nos sentamos en una mesa redonda y antes de sacar cualquier cosa me puse de pie frente a él y metí una de mis piernas entre las suyas, me incliné y le dije:

-No cabe duda Emmett, que te voy a extrañar. Y besé su mejilla. – Además hubieron cosas que no me enseñaste.

Emmett no parecía nervioso, ni un poco. Me tomo de la cintura y me sentó sobre su pierna izquierda, con una voz que no olvidaré aseguró: "Lo que haces es poco ético y lo que yo voy a hacer aún más". Inmediatamente me tomó del cuello y acercó mi boca a la suya, me besó de forma agresiva. Continuó "Te vestiste así para esto?" preguntó, "Sí" contesté, "Quiero ver que tan lejos llegas".

-Eres una tonta, te cogería sin pensarlo como estuvieras vestida. Porque supongo que es lo que quieres, no?

-Obvio- L e dije al oído, me paré, lo tomé de la mano y cruzamos una puerta más, al fondo. Entramos al cuarto oscuro de fotografía, encendí las luces rojas y antes de que lo notara Emmett comenzó a besarme de nuevo.

Me tomó de las muñecas y las llevó atrás de mi cintura, acercó su cuerpo al mío, hasta que quedé recargada sobre una pared, metió una de sus piernas entre las mías. En esa posición no quedaba espacio entre los dos, soltó mis manos y acarició mis piernas, de las rodillas hacia arriba, primero sobre la falda. Yo tenía mis manos dentro de su playera, sentía un abdomen firme y una espalda ancha, sin pensarlo intenté quitársela.

-"Ey, tranquila. Que esto va a ser a mi modo, no pensé que tuvieras tantas ganas"- Entonces, metió su mano bajo mi falda, fue directo a la vagina y sobre la tanga sintió lo húmeda que estaba, sin quitarme la vista, dijo "Eres una fichita, vamos empezando y estás escurriendo… pero así me gustas, toda una niña bien y una zorra"

Hizo a un lado la tanga y me acarició un poco antes de penetrarme con los dedos. No paró de besarme el cuello, lo que hizo que emitiera un gemido. Eso lo excitó más, recargó su cuerpo contra el mío, lo que provocó que me asustara un poco, intenté empujarlo pero me tomo nuevamente de las muñecas, subió mis manos y volteó mi cuerpo. Con una mano sostuvo mis manos y con la otra desabrochó la falda, la cual cayó inmediatamente al suelo y dijo

-"No vengas con niñerías, viniste por algo y te lo voy a dar"- Al tiempo que acariciaba mis senos sobre el top y besaba mi cuello.

No lo resistí, busqué sus labios y lo besé desesperadamente.

-"Así me gusta."

Le quité la playera, desabroché sus jeans y me sorprendí al verlo en boxers. Apreté un poco su verga. Emmett bajó mi tanga, acarició mis nalgas y las presionó contra su cuerpo. Sólo sentía sus manos dándome pequeñas nalgadas, su bulto contra mi abdomen y su barba raspándome la cara y el cuello. Lo único que hacía era prensarme de su espalda, estaba muy caliente, le rasguñé el hombro y le pedí que sacara los condones de la bolsa de mi falda.

-"Quieres que te la de, ya?"- preguntó.- "No me has dado ni una mamada y con esos labios no me la voy a perder".-

Hizo que me hincara, agarró mi cara y la acercó a su verga gorda, que ya estaba dura. La metí lentamente entre mis labios, pasé la lengua por la cabeza varias veces. Emmett me empujaba un poco para que entrara más, me dediqué a chuparla y jugar con sus bolas.

Emmett gemía. "-Se ve que lo has hecho muchas veces, sigue así"- "Anda métela más"-

Sin que lo esperara, me tomó de los brazos y me obligó a ponerme de pie. Movió de una de las mesas una ampliadora y me subió a ella. Tomo mi pierna derecha y la subió completamente a la mesa. Él se puso el condón y mientras me besaba y presionaba mis senos, me penetró.

La metió completamente. Solté un grito discreto, Emmett la dejó dentro y sin moverse me abrazó y no dejó de besarme. Comenzó a bombear rápidamente, perdí el control mi vientre se movía y no dejaba de gemir. En menos de cinco minutos tuve un orgasmo.

Me baje de la mesa, Emmett me inclinó sobre la mesa, tomó mis senos y volvió a penetrarme. Con más intensidad me jaló del pelo y con la otra mano me masturbó. Frotó hábilmente el clítoris y provocó otro orgasmo. Me quedé quieta, él me llevó hasta la pared sin salirse de mí. Me puso de frente y la metió de nuevo. Me quedé recargada sobre la pared y el me cargó, me penetró más fuerte que nunca, embistió muchas veces hasta que se vino.

Eyaculó mucho, como en pausa. Se quitó el condón y comenzamos a besarnos.

Me ayudó a vestirme cuando terminamos, le dedique una sonrisa sexy y me dispuse a salir del salón, Solo sentí cuando me tomaba de la muñeca y me atraía hacia el.

-"Así que la buena estudiante tenia ganas de coger al profesor?, que buena fantasía, pero te parece si te invito a comer?"- Me miro lleno de deseo y me beso, me le quede viendo unos instantes, no creía que pudiera interesarse en mi, claro solo para sexo.

-Por que no.- lo bese llena de pasión, tener a este hombre a lado es lo mejor del mundo.

**Creo tengo problemas con la pornografía…. Eeehh! Choro… pero es divertido escribirla.**

**Espero le gusta gente morbosa, que por eso la leen POR MORBOSOS…**

**Hahahaha… me despido que tengan feliz violencia gracias por leer :D**


End file.
